


No Requiem for the Devil

by octovoid128



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanon-Typical Jonny Angst, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octovoid128/pseuds/octovoid128
Summary: All Jonny wants is to erase the person he was before he died. It's just one of life's sick jokes that the woman who made him Jonny d'Ville is the last reminder of Jonathan Vangellis, aside from the man who used to be him.
Relationships: Billy Vangellis & Jonny d'Ville, Doc Carmilla & Jonny d'Ville
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	No Requiem for the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of these ideas were fished from the Mechs discord server so general shoutout to the Stowaway Hivemind!! Love you guys!!

Doc Carmilla has his obituary on the wall. He only notices it the second time he is on her table, trying to focus on anything other than the agony in his chest as she tears it open again to tinker with his fake heart.

The paper is in plain view, hung on the wall the way a business owner displays the first dollar they ever made. Except Carmilla is displaying the first monster she ever made. Not that Jonny wasn’t a monster beforehand.

It’s not even really an obituary. It’s an article from a New Texas newspaper detailing the unexpected death of Jonathan Vangellis, 19, all but convicted in the murder of his own father and highly suspected in the arson of One-Eyed Jack’s Casino as well as the prior murder of the owner and several patrons. It could have been spun as a tragedy if not for all the gory details. Jonathan Vangellis, taken too soon, died so young. 

Jonny supposes it’s for the best, that they included the monstrous things he did while he was a person. He would have hated all that sappy shit. Still, he wonders vaguely if he had a proper obituary somewhere. Do they even write obituaries for murderers who don’t have anyone left to mourn them?

Not that Jonathan Vangellis had anyone who would have mourned him even before the whole patricide bit. Never met his mother and knew his father even less. Had always walked a little too far on the wild side for people to think he could turn out to be anything other than what he’d turned out to be. 

He vaguely wonders if he would have had a funeral if Carmilla hadn’t taken his body from the morgue and brought him back. Probably not. That’s the sort of thing you have to pay for on New Texas and god knows the late Jonathan didn’t have a penny to his name. The later Billy Vangellis, that bastard, had probably left him a pile of debt, which he’s pretty sure counts as negative money. No. They’d probably have just buried him in a cardboard box, probably without even a headstone to remember the short, bloodstained life of Jonathan Vangellis.

Not that he blames them for wanting to forget. Jonny wishes he could forget Jonathan Vangellis too. He wishes he could forget a lot of things: the pang in his chest when his heart gave out, the feeling of being cracked open and having his insides rearranged, the numbness he feels as he stares at that headline while waiting for Carmilla to finish her work. The too-strong emotions that flood his system sometimes and make him want to blow his own fucking brains out. 

He wishes someone would blow his brains out right now as Carmilla pulls something out of his chest cavity and hands it to him.

“Hold that for me, will you, Jonathan?”

He does his best not to flinch, at both the warm, slimy sensation in his hand and the full form of his name.

As long as Carmilla is here, he’ll never be able to forget Jonathan Vangellis. He’ll never get rid of the fear, of the flames, of One-Eyed Jack’s leering smile and his father’s dying forgiveness.

It takes him far longer than he’s happy to admit, but the day he pushes the Doc out the airlock, something loosens in his chest. It’s not like it really makes much of a difference, but somehow it makes him feel so much better.

Carmilla was the last person alive with any memory of who Jonny D’Ville was before he was Jonny D’Ville. And even if the airlock didn’t kill her, it was the symbolism that counted. With Carmilla out of the way, Jonathan Vangellis would be as erased as he’d ever be, barring Jonny D’Ville’s own death.

There’s only one more thing he has to do. 

Going into the Doc’s lab without her there is foolhardy at best, but Jonny’s drunk on the exhilaration of Carmilla’s ever-so-unexpected departure.

He dies a couple times, of course, but he just keeps picking himself back up off the floor until he reaches it. The sight of the table makes his stomach turn, so he just doesn’t look at it as he tears the paper from the wall. The headline stares out at him in judgement and he grits his teeth against the too-hot wave of pure rage that rips through him.

He sets the obituary alight and holds it even as the flames lick at his fingertips, until the last ashes of it crumble to the floor. He spits on the miserable little pile and grinds it into the floor with his heel for good measure.

And that’s it.

No One-Eyed Jack, no New Texas, no Billy Vangellis, no Doc Carmilla, no obituary. And definitely no more Jonathan. 


End file.
